


An Unexpected Reunion

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Grinding, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex, considering she's thousands of years old, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: Tiki hasn't seen Marth in so long... she just wants to spend one night with him, is that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Marth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so... I didn't mean for there to be this big of a gap between stories, but you can thank college for that. Anyways, this is the story that had the most votes on the poll when I selected the winner, so here you are! I feel it's a bit sloppy in a couple of places, but I feel that way about everything I write, so... oh well. I hope you enjoy, and I promise the next one will be out sooner! And something I think I might do, is write a L'Arachel x Ephraim piece for each holiday. I did Halloween, and I feel it may be fun to do this for future holidays as well. They're one of my favorite pairings in anything ever, so I'd love an excuse to write more of them.

Living in Askr was strange. Heroes of legend regularly being summoned to fight alongside one another. Allies and enemies alike could be reunited, all now working towards a common goal. Some were even able to meet with family members who had passed on.

When Marth and Tiki met again, the both of them were overjoyed to see one another… though instead of the little girl with an innocent crush on him, she was now a fully grown woman. While many things about Tiki had changed, it seemed as if her feelings about the prince were one thing that refused to do so. 

Marth thought it was just innocent affection, a type of love akin to what one would have for a sibling or close friend. Though it didn't take very long for Tiki to make it apparent that this wasn't the case. Especially when she cornered him in his room one night. 

“MarMar… won’t you play with me?~”

Marth found it harder and harder to resist the advances of the woman… especially as she pressed her bountiful chest against him, pillowy breasts squishing together in a way that made him unable to look away. 

“T-Tiki… please.” He stammered, placing his hands upon her shoulders, gently attempting to push her away, but to no avail. “You know we can’t do this, you know we SHOULDN’T do this!” 

“And why shouldn’t we?” She asked with a slight pout. “You always used to play with me when I asked you to… why not now?” 

“Tiki, that type of playing was very different from… what you want now. If you just wanted to play hide and seek for old time’s sake, then I’d be fine with that, but this… this isn’t right.”

“Hide and seek? Oh come now… that’s for children.” She retorted, pressing herself against him even further, lips curled into a mischievous grin. “I’m a fully grown woman now, and I want to show you what I’ve learned~” 

“What you’ve learned??” He didn’t even want to imagine what all this might be. “Tiki, plea-”

Before he could protest further, her lips crashed against his, the prince again trying and failing to push her off of him. It seemed that even in her human form, Tiki had much greater strength than Marth, despite how her looks might betray this fact. One of Tiki’s hands came up to rest on Marths shoulder, while the other found a resting place on his rear end. Giving one of his cheeks a playful squeeze, she giggled when he grunted in response. 

“MarMar…” Tiki said breathlessly once she broke the kiss. “Please… let me have you. Let me indulge, if only just this once~”

"Tiki… I’m going to marry Caeda!!" He blurted, face growing warmer as Tiki's advances continued. "I couldn't betray her like this… even if I wanted to." 

He felt like this might be the one thing that could stop the manakete from going through with this, that she would honor such a commitment. But as she began to chuckle in response, any hope Marth had of this working quickly faded. Tiki then moved her hand away from Marths rear to place it on his crotch instead, gently caressing it. 

"If that’s the case..." She gave his slowly stiffening rod a squeeze. “Then why haven’t you proposed yet?” 

"I… There hasn’t been a right time.” He squeaked out, unable to keep in a small moan as she groped him. “We’ve both been so busy, and-”

He moaned again, this time interrupting his protests. The way she stroked him through his pants was becoming just a little too much to handle for the young prince. 

“Mmm… I don’t believe you. Maybe you don’t even really want to marry her… and that’s why you haven’t yet?~”

“That’s not true… I love her!”

“You say that, but… I’ve seen the looks you’ve given other women, Mar-Mar.” She purred. “I’ve even seen a few of the glances you’ve thrown my way… I’ve grown up quite nicely, haven’t I?~”

Marth couldn’t deny that he found Tiki attractive, she wasn’t kidding around when she said she’d grown up. She was a mature woman now, with all the curves and assets to prove it. Despite him not wanting to admit it, he was weak to her womanly charms, just as every other man was.

"You don’t trust me, MarMar? That hurts… I would never lie to you.” She moved to rest her head against his shoulder, looking down at the hand that continued to stroke his pants. "I can tell how you really feel… you don't really love Caeda, and she doesn't really love you either. You both know it was a political marriage, don't deny it."

He opened his mouth to deny this, but found himself unable to do so. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense… maybe there was some truth to what Tiki said. Maybe.

"Please, MarMar…" She pleaded once more, their eyes now meeting as she gazed up at him. "Just once, I'd like to feel you… to express my love." 

"...O-Okay."

Perhaps it was simply the growing lust within him that made it seem okay, these sorts of feelings had a tendency to do that. Maybe he'd just made some sort of horrible mistake that was going to impact his future. But it was too late now, as Tiki giggled with glee as she shoved the prince towards his bed, pushing him down onto his back. 

"I'm ever so glad you finally see things my way~" 

She wasted no time in mounting him, sitting on his thighs with her legs resting on either side of him, while her hands pinned his wrists down against the sheets. Immediately she assaulted his mouth with a ravenous kiss, invading it with her tongue to mix their saliva together, all while grinding her bottom against the tent in his trousers. 

Their moans, much like their spit, mixed together now. Marth wasn't prepared for this sudden show of force and dominance from Tiki, but he wouldn't say he hated it. In what little sexual experience he'd had, the prince found he enjoyed being the one on bottom… and Tiki seemed to pick up on this from the way he squirmed and moaned. She fully intended to keep things this way, too. 

It didn't take long for his crotch to become wet with not just his own pre cum, but with the wetness that leaked down from between Tiki's legs. Her panties were practically soaked by the point, the dragon clearly eager to satisfy the need that burned within her core. After another minute of sloppily swapping spit with the Hero-King, she pulled away, sitting up straight as she panted for breath, spit dribbling down her chin. 

"So delicious…" She whimpered while continuing to gyrate her hips, her hands having now let go of his wrists. "I've always wanted to know what you tasted like, MarMar~" 

He didn't even know how to respond to something like this. The way she looked into his eyes as she ground against him… he couldn't help but think for a moment about just how much she'd changed from that sweet, innocent little girl.

She lifted herself up slightly as she fiddled with his belt for a moment, pulling down his trousers down to allow his cock to finally spring free. She grinned as it came into view, lowering herself back down to where it sat between her legs, pressed up against her sopping undies.

"Thousands of years…" She said, looking into his eyes as she reached down to push her undergarments to the side. "I've waited so long to have you like this, and now," She grabbed his cock, feeling it throb needily in her hand. "The wait is over~"

She positioned herself, and slammed her hips down. His prick slid inside of her with one motion, the both of them letting out cries of pleasure in unison. She sat there, closing her eyes while leaning back slightly, seeming to savor this moment, taking in everything she felt and trying to commit it to memory. She could feel his cock pulse inside of her, the inner walls of her snatch clamping down around it, not wanting to let go. His cock wasn't the biggest she'd ever taken, not by far. But despite that, this felt more fulfilling than anything she'd ever done in her life. 

Then she started moving. 

"T-Tiki…" He moaned, watching as she slowly lifted herself up, eyes still closed, and lowered back down, making a satisfying plapping noise against his thighs. 

The way her cunt squeezed his cock was unreal. Her wet, velvety walls rubbed the sensitive skin in just the perfect way, sending jolts of pleasure up through his body as he groaned. The sheer spectacle of watching her ride him in such a slow and careful manner was nearly enough to make him cum instantly. The way her thighs jiggled each time she came back down, the slight bounce of her ample bust whenever she moved… gods, he was lucky he didn't blow his load seconds after she started. 

She leaned back more now, placing her hands behind her on his knees, while moving her legs to where she was in something resembling a squat. Giving herself a few moments to rest, she started moving again, this time with considerably more force. This caught Marth off guard, causing him to grunt and grip his sheets tightly. She would slam herself down onto his cock, her plump bottom smacking loudly against his thighs each time she did so. She threw her head back, letting her cries of pleasure spill out as she focused all her energy into riding the princes cock. 

He'd assumed Tiki had a good amount of experience with sex, considering her age, but she rode him like a true professional. It was almost a performance, even. The way her hips rolled and slammed down, a light sheen of sweat breaking out across her body while she exhausted herself… it was entirely too much for him. 

He came, arching his back slightly as he bit his lip, nearly breaking the skin as he felt her squeeze him even tighter, as if her cunt was trying to wring him dry. He thrusted upwards as he felt himself explode inside of her, giving the woman a heaping dose of his seed. 

But as he wound down from his orgasm, he noticed that she didn't slow in her efforts even slightly. If anything, she started to go even faster. His cock didn't even have a chance to soften, the mass staying just as hard as before despite the release. Did she really intend to get a second orgasm out of him? 

"Tiki," He said breathlessly. "I think that's enou- hhhaah…"

She sat back up and leaned in as he spoke, gazing down at him with an almost feral look in her eyes. She was like an animal in heat, and she wasn't going to slow down until she was completely satisfied. 

She placed her hands on his chest as she continued to ride him, frantically gyrating and bouncing up and down his shaft. He likely couldn't get her to stop, even if he tried. She was clearly stronger than him, as she'd demonstrated earlier… and he didn't want to think what would happen if he denied her now. Not that he wanted to, though. 

He couldn't even tell how much longer this went for. It almost seemed like she just went on and on, gradually hunching over him more and more, fingers digging into the fabric of his tunic as she put as much strength as she could into fucking herself on his dick. Another orgasm went by, yet she persisted. His seed was leaking out of her at this point, dripping down his thighs and staining any cloth it touched. Marth was in a drunken, lustful haze. All he could do was grunt and moan now and again, simply allowing this to happen, enjoying it as much as he could. 

Eventually, she would slam her hips down one final time, burying her face against his chest as she practically screamed in ecstasy. Marths eyes widened as he felt her insides squeeze him once more, wringing a final orgasm out of the young man, the two of them climaxing together. She could feel him pump his final load into her, filling her deepest parts with his warm seed. 

Her endurance was finally maxed out, her stamina completely spent. She went limp against him now, a tired smile on her lips as she panted, her body covered in sweat as she lay atop him. Despite how thick the walls of the castle were, and that she’d slightly muffled her cries, he was certain someone had heard them by now… It was only a matter of time before someone figured out what was going on. 

But strangely, he didn’t even care. It was possible this was because he was too exhausted to think about consequences, but he didn’t think that was the case. At this point, he was fully convinced that what Tiki had said earlier was true.

“I love you, MarMar…” She said in a sleepy voice, nuzzling her head against him. “Please, don’t leave me…”

Not even hesitating, he’d wrap his arms around her, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I love you too, Tiki… I promise I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the poll for what story everyone would like for me to write next: https://www.strawpoll.me/18968861
> 
> And here's an email for you to send any possible request/inquiries if you want to remain anonymous: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
